


Worth

by KaijinKyn



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijinKyn/pseuds/KaijinKyn
Summary: ‘Was this worth it?’ He asked himself, bringing Sissel’s body away from his face and looking down at it dismally. Was everything he’d done up to this point - was losing his friend, his last friend, his only friend - worth it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> please?? play this game???? or at least watch somebody lets play it because h o l y s h i t it's so good
> 
> THIS HAS SPOILERS IN IT PLS PLAY THE GAME BEFORE READING THANK AND YOU

It didn’t take him long to re-discover where he’d left the body, having hidden it after regaining his own. He had things to do, but right now? This was so much more important.

He supposed he could admit it, just this time, that once again he’d ruined what little chance at happiness he’d had through his own selfishness.

Yomiel knelt down, one unfeeling hand reaching out to stroke the long-cold body of his old friend. Emotion bubbled up inside him quicker than he could stomp it out; anger at what had been his once again being torn from his undead hands, a flash of regret at his actions and past all that, unrelenting and encompassing sadness.

With a noise resembling a sob Yomiel picked up the body in front of him, burying his face into fur, a familiar action from ten long years of loneliness and pain. He couldn’t cry, he literally couldn’t cry, his tear ducts had stopped working the moment that damn meteor had pierced his heart but God did he wish he could. 

He wanted to mourn, to feel tears roll down his cheeks at the loss of his friend, his only, dearest friend but he _couldn’t_ and it hurt, it hurt so much.

With a cry of despair he slammed one unfeeling fist into the floor, the other keeping a tight hold on the corpse he held as he tried to expel his feelings through beating the floor, glasses slipping off his face as he cried without being able to.

‘ _Was this worth it?_ ’ He asked himself, bringing Sissel’s body away from his face and looking down at it dismally. Was everything he’d done up to this point - was losing his friend, his last friend, his only friend - worth it?

Yomiel was silent as he laid Sissel’s body down on the ground once more, brushing a hand one more time over the cat's dark black fur before picking up his sunglasses and putting them back on his face, obscuring his eyes from outside view once more.

The flame of resentment burnt brighter, his anguish turning into rage. Yes, it _was_ worth it. They’d made him do this. That man with the spotless white coat, the little girl (who wasn’t so little anymore) playing in the park, the man who had chased him to the ends of the earth and a little bit further. It was their fault Sissel was dead. Both of them.

He didn’t have time to mourn. Not now. He had things to do. Men to kill. Submarines to board.

Once again, Yomiel was alone.


End file.
